


我们万岁

by JoyceNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceNine/pseuds/JoyceNine
Summary: 一个缓慢的深夜故事。





	我们万岁

  
我每晚都遛狗。

养狗比养猫多一个优点就是它会逼着你出门，你不能不带它去外面拉屎撒尿让它觉得自己是大自然之王，当然我会给它铲屎，它是我的活祖宗，每天不宅在家里做个低落的人都要多谢它。我一般不给它拴绳，一个是因为先前我拿出牵引绳时它就会满屋子乱窜，用行动威胁我不要给它戴那玩意儿。再一个就是我和它的固定出门时间是晚上一点之后，小区里连个人影都没有，不会撞到怕狗和爱逗狗的怂逼。真的有那种怂逼，对着多比吹口哨把它勾过去，害得我拽着绳子跟它一起跑，然后又害怕得叫我赶紧把它弄走。操，你他妈不逗它不就没事了吗。

所以就是因为这些原因，我和多比，一只站起来快和我一样高但还是没我高的大金毛默契地把散步时间定到凌晨一点。不知道为什么它很少睡觉，有时候我凌晨四点去洗手间时还能看到它趴在地板上睁着眼睛看我。白天我为了让它睡觉故意不理它，但等我悄悄路过它的房间瞄它时就能立刻收获一个回应。别人的狗是不是都不爱睡觉啊，我真的不知道，但是我家狗很少眠，并且每到我换衣服准备带它出门的时间它就高兴地在客厅里乱窜，像疯了一样围着我的腿打滚绕圈。

我们的活动区域不大。小区的花园、每栋楼前面的街道和草坪、供老年人打球的小俱乐部外围，一般转个三四圈就能花费一个小时。小区里有一个人造的连廊和小亭，里面有水有荷，原来我妈来看我的时候不小心带多比上了连廊，这狗疯子直接跳进去游泳去了，气得我妈站在桥上干着急，生怕它感冒生病甚至一个不小心淹死在里面。打那以后我绕开连廊走，凡是有水的地方我都不去，怕的就是它想进去打滚撒野，回头蔫儿了吧唧的打喷嚏还得我操心。

我工作很忙，我妈一年也来不了我家几次，整天劝我把狗送给别人养。但我不乐意，没个对象再没只狗陪着我得多孤单啊，我失眠和崩溃的晚上都要多亏多比和我大眼瞪小眼熬过去，我和它说过无数的心里话流过数不清的眼泪，这可比对象靠谱多了。可我妈不知道我经常对着狗流泪，只知道我经常失眠，她固执得认为这是因为我没有对象没有性生活导致的。于是我妈劝我说“马克呀，养狗的男人没有养猫的男人吃香，你养狗你就找不到对象。没听别人说‘单身狗单身狗的’吗，你看谁说过‘单身猫’啊？”

谬论，都是瞎传的。我看我身边养猫的也没几个人找到对象啊。李帝努从小到大一直养猫不还是单身吗？于是每次我妈问我便拿李帝努搪塞她。直到李帝努脱单恋爱我沉默了，为了沾点喜气我去他家逮着猫一顿狂撸，李帝努在一旁幸灾乐祸得给我拍照，搞得我裤子上粘了不少猫毛，回家差点被多比闹到崩溃。

狗很怕被抛弃。每晚我故意在多比身后走得很慢，看它跑出离我十米、二十米的距离。如果我站在原地不动它就会转身朝我跑过来，如果我继续走着它会看我一眼继续向前。所以我总是想，养狗的人和狗谁更怕被抛弃，谁更离不开谁。我觉得多比没有我的话也能过得很好，因为我出差的几天它和我妈玩得也很开心，好像有我没我都一样。但是我不能没有它，别人怎么样我不知道，反正我离不开多比。我太孤独了。

因为孤独所以养狗，许多老人都是这么干的。我二十几岁却孤独得像是老伴死了几十年，这实在不应该。朋友和同事都给我介绍过对象，一个个“我朋友”“我朋友的朋友”这么关系套关系地说着，殊不知我特怕和朋友的朋友谈恋爱，不想吵架闹分手的时候有一个对方熟稔已久的人来做说客。是不是看起来好像有点渣男？但我真不喜欢这样。我宁愿两个人干干净净地开始利利索索地结束，谁都别把自己朋友掺和进来做对方的思想工作，也甭让一个你我共同的朋友夹在中间左右为难，没意思。

于是我只能单着，和我的狗抬头不见低头见。白天上班它看家，晚上我们吃饭看电视遛弯，用一个词形容就是惬意，两个词就是孤独、没招儿。有什么招儿，反正就那么瞎胡过呗，有多比听我说话我就知足了。

一切都挺好，除了我年底时感冒发烧，吃了药困得像狗熊冬眠似的没有力气出门遛狗，不得不叫我妈把多比带走养几天。但等它走了我反而睡不着了，最后只能顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋穿上羽绒服出门散步，把平日里的固定轨迹走几遍再回家睡觉。幸亏凌晨两点小区里没人，那几天我特别脆弱，一点都不像平时的李马克。我边走边哭，想着以后万一有一天多比不在了怎么办，我失眠和谁聊天，多比要是在我妈那儿吃不好怎么办。走着走着我就出了小区，连保安都睡了，马路上汽车少得可怜，只有我和马路对面的24小时便利店是醒着的。

我推门进去买了三罐啤酒两包烟，结账的时候店员用眼瞄了安全套然后问我“就这些吗”。大哥谁会半夜两点来便利店买安全套啊？我当做没看到“嗯”一声，随即飞快地转过身跑到货架前拿了一包泡面，再回到收银台时店员看我的眼神好像有点他妈的同情。

管他妈的呢。我把东西一个个装进袋子里就准备走，没注意什么时候店里多了一个客人。后来我和徐英浩说要不是他叫住我我俩就错过了，我凌晨两点几乎都在遛狗，然后他笑着回答我说那天他也是心血来潮，叫住我是觉得凌晨两点醒着的都是好人。

“哎。”这是徐英浩给我说的第一句话。我不知道他在叫我，直到他拍了我的肩膀，问我能不能分他一罐啤酒。

“你把剩下的都拿走了，所以能不能分给我一罐？”

我当时又困又懵，不记得自己具体说了什么。据徐英浩回忆那天的李马克看起来很好玩，盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，然后低头看自己手里的塑料袋，再抬头看他。从始至终我都歪着脑袋，半张脸藏在黑色口罩后面，一双眼睛又水汪又可怜，对他说“好啊，都给你也没关系。其实我在发烧，不能喝那么多酒”。

生病的人很诚实，凌晨两点的我更诚实，一般那时候我都是在和多比说话，敞开心扉敞惯了。我两只手撑开袋子让他自己拿，谁知他直接把我手里的袋子拿走，给我换了一袋的面包牛奶和口香糖。“你有病啊？”我脱口而出。

“你生病了，不能这么喝酒抽烟。”他笑着回答我。

“不这么来我睡不着。”我抬起头看徐英浩。那时候我不知道他叫什么，只是单纯觉得这个人笑起来贴心又讨厌，突然向过路人发善心的人不是信仰上帝就是太爱世界，毫不顾忌自己在他人心里会留下什么样的印象。我不耐烦地伸出手要他把东西还给我，头昏脑涨的连句话也懒得说。有些时候生病的人在晚上会觉得自己有所好转，我仗着这种精神头在路上走了很久被冷风吹得清醒，但当回到温暖的室内待久了会更难受。“你把东西给我让我回家吧”，我这么对他说，然后看到他无奈地直摇头。

“不能仗着年轻就这么糟蹋身子。”他走近我，“那这些东西都给你吧，我只从里面拿一罐啤酒走。”

“咱俩不认识吧？”我莫名其妙，心想自己的朋友和同事里都没有这号有爱心的人物。“吃人嘴软拿人手短，您可都让我占全了。”

“我看你像哭过了。”等我和他走出便利店，还没来得及把手里的东西还给他就听到这么一句话。大半夜有人聊天也是一件好事，我抿着嘴瞥了他一眼，示意他把想说的话说完。“我小学六年级发过一次高烧，为了向爸妈证明我不是那种请病假的孩子就带病去了学校，大家却都问我是不是哭过了，因为我的眼睛鼻子看起来很难过……我本来以为你是哭了，想着安慰安慰你。结果你说是生病，看起来跟我小时候差不多。”

“哪儿差不多？”

“死鸭子嘴硬，疼也不说疼。”

“？”我眨眨眼，一时分不清他的话是骂我还是安慰我。但被冷空气一环绕我清醒了不少，又变成那个入夜后很诚实的人。“我刚才确实哭了，所以你的想法不算错”，他挑起眉笑了，可能第一次见这样坦诚的陌生人。我觉得没什么，毕竟是他主动跟我搭话的，是搭话不是搭讪，这种时间这个地点不存在发展一下的可能性。反正我当时是这么想的。

“你在对面住吗？”他指了指路对面的小区，“如果是的话我们能一起走回去，陪你散散步。”

“为什么是陪我散步，你看起来很孤独啊。”我笑着扬了扬下巴，意在扳回一局。“我好歹想哭就哭，大晚上来买啤酒是为了睡个好觉……你呢，这个时间出来买吃的和啤酒，好像是想捱过今晚努力面对明天。太惨了吧兄弟，你看起来比我难过多了。”

“行，就算你的话是对的吧。我叫徐英浩，你的名字是？”

“李马克。”

“好吧，李马克。要不要一起走走？”

多比被我妈带回家寄养两周，说是给我好好放个假，于是剩下的一个多礼拜时间里我和徐英浩总在凌晨一点左右一起出来走走。起先他用一副说教的口吻让我在家好好休息，生病的人不能缺少睡眠。但我不肯，礼貌地劝他困了先回家就好，我平时半夜遛狗习惯晚睡了，别人入睡的时间我用来散步。

“你养狗啊？叫什么名字？”

“多比，蛮大一只金毛。”

徐英浩笑了：“《哈利波特》里的多比？你别说，你戴眼镜还真有点像哈利波特。”

不止他这么说，我妈也问我是不是跟着《哈利波特》取的。我告诉徐英浩这个名字其实是多比自己选的，从众多名字里挑出一个汪汪叫，是它喜欢这个名字。徐英浩点头表示了解，并且作为交换他告诉我他在倒时差，所以每晚都会出来散步，等天快亮时再回到家中拉上窗帘睡觉。他的白天和我的白天是颠倒过来的。

和陌生人凑巧认识然后成为朋友的感觉很好。徐英浩这个人懂得倾听善于交流，于是我的娱乐消遣从遛狗变成了与他散步。他听我念叨琐碎的生活烦恼，我听他讲自己的经历趣事，两个人绕着路灯围栏一圈圈走，天冷的时候就猫进便利店里吃宵夜玩手机。我们能聊的话题很多，即便我停下来他也会抛出一个新的问题给我。几天下来我们近乎对彼此知根知底，就差认认真真地坐在一起吃一顿饭。

我不怎么喜欢和别人约饭，原本五分钟十分钟就能搞定的生理需求被硬生生拉长至半个小时甚至两个小时，有这么多时间我不如多和多比相处一会儿。再者是我对吃什么、什么好吃没有过多热衷，反正是为了填饱肚子才咬下去的食物，消化之后都是一样的。我这种不积极的吃饭理念被徐英浩拎出来抨击，他说“吃饭不积极，脑子有问题”。我无所谓地耸耸肩随他说，然后得知了他不爱吃鱼，嫌剔鱼刺太麻烦，但要是没有刺的鱼他多少也会吃点。

“等我调整过来，等你病好之后，我带你去吃好吃的。”徐英浩自觉担当起美食探险家的职责，真的在手机里存了几家排名靠前的饭店说要带我去吃。

“你怎么对我这么好啊？”我丈二和尚摸不着头脑，拖着残躯病体跨过积水的台阶。徐英浩比我高出小半头，他的一步我得跨出一步半才能与他并肩，每天散步和我之前遛狗消耗的体力相差无几。

“怎么？还不习惯有人对你好了？”徐英浩停下步子来抓我的手肘，“一罐啤酒的恩情得当涌泉相报。”

“您就差以身相许了吧。”我和他开玩笑。

“你想让我许我就许给你呗？怎么样马克，我是不是挺像一个三好男友的？”

“哪三好？”

“啧，这么较真干嘛？”徐英浩笑着怼过我的肩膀，看我踉跄几步吼又赶紧把我抓回来。“你行不行啊你，不就是个发烧吗，怎么连路都走不好。”

我白他一眼没说话。这人是真不知道自己力气有多大，我这等病号怎么可能是他的对手。徐英浩见我不说话便少有的沉默下来，路灯将他的身影拉长许多，我的则短短的跟在他身后，半个肩被他的影子溶进去。“徐英浩”，我叫他的名字，“前几天你给我讲了初恋的故事。那今天我给你讲我的。”

“你不想说可以不说。”他侧目笑得柔柔的，抬起手捏了捏我的肩膀。“这么久你都没有提起过的人，永远不提也没关系。”

“不是不想说……只是觉得过了很久之后再提没有必要。但是这几天听你说以前的人和事，我觉得好像是我太自私了，怎么能剥夺过去重要的人的位置呢。他们明明对我很重要过。”

徐英浩看着我无奈又纵容地叹了口气，点点头接受了我的故事。

我的初恋是模特，但我和他在一起的时候他只是一个体育生。那时每天下课我都会跑到篮球场和他打篮球，即便我打得不好他也会笑着把球传给我让我投篮。我们是早恋的，从初二到高二一直在一起。直到高三他和我提分手，说自己要出国或许还得和爸妈在那里定居，我们两个撑不起一段跨国恋。

“该走的人都要走，回来也是借住。他回国之后找过我，问我还能不能在一起，他还是好喜欢我。我问他，那你当时为什么一定要和我分手呢。他没回答我，只是问我要不要和他在一起。”

“你答应了。”徐英浩静静地看着我，“那为什么又分手了？”

“他是模特，要一直飞，而我朝九晚五，只想有充足的睡眠。我们之间最难跨过的问题不是时差和国家，是想法。默契没了就没了，破镜不能重圆。”

我小的时候跟外婆去乡下避暑，住的那户人家养了一只黑猫，总是立在门槛前喵呜喵呜的叫着。我很喜欢它，每天多半时间都用来给它挠痒看它犯懒。可没过多久那只黑猫走了，我早上起来找遍了院子都没看到它。当时我沮丧地埋在外婆怀里不想吃饭，主人哄我说有时是会这样，猫会离开几天再回来，养猫的人都清楚这一点。但直到我成年这么久，听说那只猫再也没有回去过。

“也挺好的。你知道自己要什么就很好。”徐英浩慢慢地吐出一口白气。我后知后觉他不抽烟，身上总有淡淡的檀香。冬日里的凌晨会有静止的时刻，树叶和影子一动不动地刻在人们眼中像极了虚幻的梦。在晚上散步久了的人偶尔会暗自怀疑自己是不是在梦游，但梦中的人没有嗅觉，徐英浩的存在提醒我每夜都是清醒而真实的。“马克啊”，他叫我，之后又过了很久才续上下一句话，

“发烧不会传染。”

我不懂他的意思，于是点点头：“好像是。”

接下来却像做梦了。徐英浩逆着光转向我，我能看到他扬起的嘴角，眼尾的清亮，随即鲜活的檀香香气离我更近，在我冻得有些麻木的鼻尖上留下一个温热湿漉的吻。

“传染给我也没关系，只要你能快点好起来。”徐英浩笑着说。

嘿，夜色撩人。

-

徐英浩的每一任恋人都是与我相反的人。他们不会停下来养狗养猫，留下的拥抱转眼即逝，是既现实又快速的恋爱。这样的人总是新鲜高昂的活在世界任何角落，凭借个人魅力获得众多爱和尊重，鲜少有能抓住一只鸟的人。徐英浩也是浩荡鸟群里的一只，但他选择改变航道生脚着陆，想留在一个地方安安稳稳地生活。

这些话在我听来是不公平的，我向他指出我们的不同。他或许是为了眼下的一时热情选择的我，但我会因为长久的陪伴喜欢他。

徐英浩听了我的话连忙否认：“你不能这样想，马克。我比你大四岁，多出的这四年时间够我弄明白自己需要什么样的生活。而且你说的不对，第一眼我就觉得你很可爱，所以我才会叫住你和你搭讪——我不是一个热情的人，实际上我真的不爱插手别人的事情。但那个人是你的话，我希望你不会觉得我黏人又唐突，我想多陪陪你。或者说是希望你多陪陪我。”

我眯起眼看他，“这是告白吗？在凌晨？”

“我在倒时差，所以现在对于我来说是白天，我很清醒。”徐英浩朝我伸出一只手。凌晨低温好似冻住了回音和一切自然的声音，他的头偏了些角度看着我，“你可以陪着我吗？”

是你在陪着我，我心想。

我承认徐英浩很迷人，哪怕他有前任问题我也觉得正常，这样的男人谁会不迷恋。我谈过许多恋爱，和同龄人磨合或做别人的引导者，几乎没有像徐英浩这样出现在我的生活里提出需要陪伴的人。大家总把自尊看得比天高，主动服软是雄性动物最忌讳的行为，眼下他却朝我伸出手。“你追别人是不是也这样说？”我把手悬在他手心上方，他笑得如释重负，料定我会这么做。

“第一次见到你就想这么说，想邀请你去我家看电影吃饭，但找不到机会。”徐英浩抬起手抓住我的，“我买了一盏很漂亮的灯，你要不要和我一起回家？”

我去过徐英浩的家，那次是因为他出门忘了带手机，我们便一起折回去陪他拿手机。但这次不行，明天白天我要在家等着我妈把多比送回来，“要不然你去我家？”我想了想这么问徐英浩，“明天多比就回来了，我得在家等着它。”

多谢多比，它不在的这些天我过得很好，心里话有人倾听，有人愿意陪我在凌晨两点的街道上呼吸冰凉的空气。徐英浩一直笑着，虽说比我大四年但总爱做些幼稚的事情，回我家的路上故意将一半体重压在我身上，“马克马克”地叫个不停。他像喝醉一样捡起我们认识这些天中的小事小细节，提及我很专注时会认真地睁大眼睛抿起嘴，说起我的眉毛弯弯的像海鸥，他最喜欢海鸥，最喜欢我。我胡乱的点头附和他，多亏夜深光线太暗才没被他发现我红透了的耳朵和脖子。

进来我家以后徐英浩安静了，随即难得地局促起来问我脱下的衣服该放哪，明天我妈和多比来的时候他是不是还在睡觉。

“你可以在客房里睡，我妈不会待很久。”我拉着他走到沙发旁坐下。他眼底是我，看起来安心极了。

“但我想和阿姨说说话，因为我的马克很好，也希望阿姨能放心你，我可以陪你养着多比。”徐英浩笑眯眯地握住我的手指放到他脸上，“我已经迫不及待地想要融入你的生活了，马克。”

不知道是因为我太久没恋爱还是徐英浩真的魅力难当，我站在他腿间低下眼凝视他，从他的眉骨看至唇峰，觉得自己好像很久没有像此刻这般心动过。“原来都是我融入别人的生活”，我说的是实话，一直以来都是我在关心爱护别人，进入他人的生活中打点要事。

“因为你很优秀。”徐英浩轻轻地说，壁钟秒针在他的声音里变得悦耳缓慢，让人很难不相信他说的话都是事实。所以我只能比他的声音更轻，抵上他的鼻子蹭了几下，接着听他用笑意满溢的声音触碰我的耳垂和神经，“亲亲我吧，马克。”

他有时真的不像一个已经三十岁的人。

-

我妈第二天下午才来，但那时我在洗澡，出了浴室之后看到我妈和徐英浩坐在沙发上聊得很开心。多比本来把自己挤在徐英浩的脚后趴着，但见我出现便像豹子一样跑过来扑向我，缠着我的腿一圈圈地使劲蹭着。“发生什么了？”我很诧异，抬起眼看向沙发上的人们，顺便蹲下来让多比趴在我的膝盖上。

“它啊，过马路的时候跑得太快，差点被车撞到。”

“阿姨吓坏了，一来就赶紧让我帮她看多比有没有事。”徐英浩走过来摸了摸多比的头，轻而易举地把它的注意力转移到自己身上，这条狗真是一点都不认生。我趁机抬眼看向我妈，老太太朝徐英浩努努嘴竖了一个大拇指，眼尾的笑都要飞到天花板上去了。用她夸吗，她儿子的眼光什么时候差过，我悄悄地回给我妈一个大拇指，感觉自己的颧骨好像有点疼。

我转过头看徐英浩，他的眼下有疲惫，但温柔更盛。多比在他的手下懒散的趴着，连我都想合上眼好好睡一觉。

“已经回家啦，不要怕。”徐英浩这句话是对多比说的，但之后他抬头看向我，空着的那只手伸过来握住我的膝盖。

不要怕，我们都回家了。

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
